An epiretinal membrane (ERM) is a thin sheet of fibrous tissue that can form on the macula and may act like a film through which it is harder to see. The film may also contract like scar tissue, which can pull on the retina. ERM can cause various retinal pathologies, including retinal folds, retinal distortion, cystoids, macular edema, and small hemorrhages.
Currently, the only way to treat ERM is surgical removal through vitrectomy. In such a procedure, a vitreoretinal surgeon uses extremely fine forceps, under high magnification, to grasp and gently peel away the membrane from the retina (often referred to as “ERM peeling”). However, visualization of ERM may be difficult due to its thin and translucent nature, making ERM peeling a challenging procedure. One proposed technique to facilitate better visualization involves staining the ERM with vital dyes (e.g., Trypan Blue, ICG). However, the potential toxicity of these dyes to retina cells is still unclear and, as a result, this technique remains controversial.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved visualization of ERM during an ERM peeling procedure. Certain embodiments of the present disclosure may address this need.